Sweet Dreams
by MusicLover315
Summary: It's amazing how quickly frustration can turn into something completely different... And to think, all it took was some really loud music and a pretty dame with mysterious blue eyes. Steve x Kagome


**Hello wonderful readers of the Fanfiction universe!**

 **I know, dramatic aren't I? Anywho! I am so happy to present you with my first Inuyasha x Avengers crossover! WOOT! Seriously, I seem to have fallen into a deep Inuyasha x Avengers crossover hole these past few days. It was bad... I literally didn't sleep AT ALL last night. I just stayed up reading all of the completed crossovers for the two lovely forms of art. *sigh* and now I have a whole 9 weeks worth of math to do in the NEXT 24 hours. Oh well, worth it for you guys ;D**

 **THE POINT OF THAT ALL WAS: I've become addicted to Kagome X _Insert_Avenger_Name_Here_ and wanted to try my luck and write my own. I have more ideas for Kagome x Steve one-shots, so if you enjoy this, let me know and I will definitely be writing more!**

 **One more note before I let you continue onto the story is FOR ALL OF MY LOYAL "SAVE YOU" FANS WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE! I apologize deeply. It isn't, as you can see. I am planning on updating it either later on tonight or tomorrow, however, so be on the look out for that. Sorry for the delay, but I've been enjoying my break by doing nothing and being sick so yeah...**

 **Anyways, back to the story! I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avengers or Inuyasha.**

* * *

To say that Steve was annoyed would be an understatement.

Now, Steve definitely wasn't the type of person to get easily angered over trivial things to the point of taking action. He was actually known as quite the level-headed individual compared to other people he knew. He's always believed in looking at the positive side of things and always tries not to let the little things bother him.

Today, however, was different.

Why was it different? Because for the past three and a half hours, his new neighbor, who had apparently moved in right next door to him at some point within the last week that he'd been gone, has taken it upon themselves to grace him with blaring music.

This usually wouldn't bug him too much. He'd just kindly knock on their door and ask for them to turn down the volume a bit, but today was not the case. He had just gotten back from a particularly grueling mission a few hours earlier and was looking forward to sleeping off his previously sustained wounds when the music started shaking the walls of his bedroom.

And that's how it's been for the past three and a half hours. Nothing but loud music rattling through the walls, keeping him from his much deserved rest.

Steve tried waiting it out a little bit longer, not only for his sake, but for the sake of the new tenant. He really didn't want to start off on a bad foot with somebody who will be living right next to him.

After the four hour mark passed, however, Steve couldn't take it anymore.

Without even taking the time to grab a shirt, Steve stormed out of his apartment, clad in nothing but his sweatpants and a pair of socks, and over to the apartment to his left. He didn't care what he might have looked like. He just wanted the music to stop so he could go to sleep.

Before he could actually think about what he was doing, Steve brought his hand up and began pounding on the door.

He pulled his hand back after hearing the wood squeak beneath his fist to await an answer.

After a few seconds of nothing but the sound of the music playing on the other side of the door, Steve ground his teeth together. He was about to start banging on the door once again, when suddenly he heard the music stop. He faintly heard the sound of light footsteps before the lock turned and the door began to open.

More than ready to give the extremely inconsiderate person who moved in next to him an earful, Steve opened his mouth to speak, only to freeze before he could get a single word out.

He didn't know what he was expecting to find on the other side of that door, but it definitely was not this.

Standing in front of him was a small, Asian woman with porcelain skin and silky, long, black tresses to follow. She was a small woman, only standing to about his chest, but had an air of confidence to her that certainly did not scream "weak".

While he found all of these assets extremely pleasing, however, the thing that stood out most to him were her eyes. Instead of the dark brown that's usually associated with Asian heritage, her eyes were the clearest, most pure blue he had ever seen. And while they held a sort of innocence to them that Steve couldn't describe, they also radiated something deeper. Age. Wisdom. Understanding.

Steve was mesmerized.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Uh," Steve stuttered, completely forgetting everything he was about to say. What did he come over here for again?

Oh right, the music.

Noticing the hesitant and weary look that he was receiving from the young female in front of him, Steve cleared his throat and tried again.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but it seems like you've moved in right next door to me. I would have met you sooner, but I've been gone for the past week and just learned of your residency."

It's amazing how quickly the frustration left his body after seeing the woman. He can't even remember why he was so angry to begin with. What's some music to him?

He purposely ignored how pathetic that sounded in favor of listening to what the beautiful dame in front of him was about to say.

"Oh," she sighed, her shoulders sagging in relief, "It's quite alright. It's nice to meet you! I wasn't aware that anybody lived in the apartment next to mine."

Steve chuckled, "I guess we're both in the same boat then, huh?"

She smiled and he actually felt his heart skip a couple of beats, "Yeah, I guess so."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Steve suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't actually introduce myself, did I? I'm Steve, Steve Rogers. I live in the apartment to your right," he offered her his hand with a sheepish smile on his face.

The woman's face brightened considerably as she accepted his extended hand, "Kagome Higurashi."

Steve couldn't deny the pleasant sensation that her touch brought him. It was something he hadn't felt in over 50 years and he couldn't help but find himself craving more of it.

"So," she drawled on, "do you usually run around the building shirtless?"

Steve then took a moment to look down at himself and curse his choice of attire. The one time he acts on impulse is the one time he regrets it the most. The universe must have it out for him or something with his luck.

"Not that I'm complaining," she noted. Steve's eyes snapped back to her in slight shock at her statement. He noticed the playful smirk on her face as her eyes roamed his figure, "I mean, you look like somebody straight out of an Abercrombie ad."

Steve felt a blush work its way onto his cheeks. He may not have gotten the reference, but the tone her voice held led him to believe that what she said was nothing less of a compliment.

Steve chuckled in embarrassment, "No ma'am, I don't usually go around dressed like this. I guess I just didn't realize my lack of clothing before leaving the house. I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable."

Kagome's smirk softened into a smile. She shook her head, "It's alright. Like I said, I'm not complaining. And please, call me Kagome."

Steve nodded, "Okay Kagome."

Her smile widened, "So, was there anything in particular that you needed?"

A lightbulb went off in Steve's head and his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"W-well, actually I- I kind of wanted to- uh…"

Kagome's smile widened. She remained silent, watching him as he stuttered like a flushed school-boy. Steve had full-out expected her to laugh at his behavior at this point, but was surprised with the patience that she showed as she waited for him to continue.

Steve cleared his throat for the second time that evening.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask if you could maybe turn down your music a little bit. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude. That is not my intention at all! I don't usually mind loud music actually. It's just been a little bit of a long day and I just got home looking forward to some sleep and that's kind of difficult-"

"Mr. Rogers!"

Steve froze. Kagome looked at him through eyes filled with amusement as he just stared down at her short figure in surprise.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized. "But you were rambling."

Realizing that he had slipped into an old habit that he usually had when talking to girls not only from this time, but in the past as well, Steve blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd met Kagome.

Kagome took notice to how flustered this man seemed to get around her. She honestly found it endearing. You don't see too many men getting so easily flustered over women these days. Usually, it's the other way around. Men these days seem to have an arrogance to them when it comes to talking and interacting with the opposite sex that can sometimes be taken a bit too far. Although this annoying problem seemed to be much worse in the feudal era where men not only felt like the dominant sex, but acted upon those beliefs as well…

Kagome mentally shook her head.

"Sorry," he mumbled, staring at his shoeless feet.

'Another thing I forgot,' he thought to himself. 'Shoes.'

"No, it should be me who's apologizing. I guess I didn't realize that my music was that loud. I'll turn it down. I'm sorry for disturbing you," Kagome apologized with a small bow. She may not live in Japan anymore, but that didn't mean that her mannerisms had disappeared.

Steve's eyes widened at her actions, "No, really! It's not that bad. No need to bow or anything. It's fine, I swear."

Kagome stood up straight once again, "Oh, that's good. I still feel bad though. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Steve shook his head, "There's no need Miss Kagome. It really wasn't that big of a deal."

"No, really. You look like you really need the sleep that I've been ignorantly keeping you from getting. There must be something I can do," she said, her brows furrowed in concern.

Steve thought about what to say when suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Well, if you insist; how about you allow me to treat you to a cup of coffee some time."

Kagome looked a bit taken back by his offer before a smirk slid its way onto her face.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? After all, it is me who is supposed to be making up a favor for you."

Steve smiled, "Accepting the invitation will be favor enough. So, how about it?"

Kagome looked up at Steve's hope filled, light blue eyes and she mentally sighed in exasperation.

'His puppy dog look is almost as good as Inuyasha's.'

"Um," she trailed off thoughtfully. "I guess I can do that. I still feel a bit bad about the whole situation though."

Steve's face brightened once she accepted his offer. He noticed that it was extremely difficult to keep a smile off of his face as their conversation progressed. This day was suddenly going from quite irritable and frustrating to something unexpectedly amazing.

"Don't be Miss Kagome. So, how about tomorrow at 9 A.M.?"

Kagome nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow then Steve."

Liking the way that his name sounded coming from her mouth, Steve nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice and had to clear it once again in order to properly respond.

"See you tomorrow."

Steve stood at the door for a few moments after it closed, just taking in all that happened. He doesn't remember it to well, but he eventually made it back into his apartment and onto his bed as the next thing he clearly remembered was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his eyes.

As the situation finally set it, Steve decided that he should probably get some much needed sleep. After all, he had a big day tomorrow.

With that thought in mind, Steve closed his eyes and began to drift off.

That was, however, until he felt the familiar shaking of the walls as they rattled to the beat of an unknown song.

However, as much as he probably should have, Steve couldn't find it in his heart to get annoyed this time. The music was a bit lower after all, so technically, she did do as he asked.

Plus, now that he thought about it, this music did seem quite relaxing…

And soon enough, Steve had dozed off into the realm of dreams.


End file.
